Failurepunishment
by silver666
Summary: The sheriff gives Gisborne some incentive to catch Robin, punishing him for a previous failure to do so. Contains slash and rape.


It was dark and cold. Gisborne shivered in spite of himself, he couldn't believe the sherriff was making him do this. The older man came to stand by his side, placing a hand on his bare shoulder. Sometimes he hated the sheriff and this night was no exception. The hand moved down his back, turning him to face the older man. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to jerk out of his master's touch, to run and hide, but he had no where to go, for no other reason than the fact he was naked, the sheriff having taken his clothes off him. Swallowing hard he tilted his head to meet the older man's eyes. With a smirk at the younger man's reaction the sheriff pulled Gisborne flush against his body. In contrast to the cold of his own skin and the drafty castle the sheriff was warm as the other man's body pressed against him. The sheriff's hands skimmed over his body making him feel uncomfortable and very exposed.

"You failed me," the older man stated. "You couldn't stop Hood."

"I apologise my lord," he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"That's not good enough Gisborne," the sheriff hissed. "You need to be punished, do you know why?"

"Punishment ensures I don't make the same mistake again," he answered quietly.

"That's right," Gisborne felt like a scolded child. "And if you're a good boy I may be lenient," Guy wasn't stupid he knew the other man would never go easy on him.

The sheriff wrapped a hand around one of Guy's wrists, guiding it up and, fastening it tightly in manacles above their heads, manacles that no one ever seemed to notice or ask about when they were in the young man's room. His other wrist was treated likewise. Unable to stop himself he closed his eyes as the older man's hands trailed over his skin. He gasped the first time the sheriff hit him, his eyes shooting open watching in morbid fascination as his skin burst and bruised under the force of the sheriff's blows. It hurt, he couldn't deny it, but he was in no position to protest.

The beating stopped and he watched as the older man picked up a whip, threading it through his fingers, considering whether to use it. Seeming to finally decide the sheriff placed the whip back where he had taken it from and picked up Guy's rarely used riding crop instead. It took everything Guy had not to flinch when he saw it in the older man's hand. The sheriff walked behind Guy, using the riding crop as a whip. The 'whipping' continued until he cried out, screaming in pain. A hand threaded its way through Guy's hair in an almost comforting gesture as the riding crop was thrown to one side. Fingers trailed up his right arm releasing it from its bonds. Without it to support him he slumped, swinging to the left were the majority of his body weight was supported by the other restraint. He shakily stood properly as the sheriff released his other arm.

Despite his best attempts to stay on his feet he fell foward onto his knees, his hands reaching out to stop him falling further. He attempted to stand but the sheriff's hand on his back kept him down. Only then did he realise why the sheriff insisted he be naked rather than simply shirtless as was usually the case. Eyes widening he began to struggle. The sheriff hands moved to his hips, holding him still. Hearing the older man strip he whimpered quietly knowing what was coming next. His first instinct was to react violently but he barely had the chance to move anymore when the sheriff penetrated him. It hurt, more than the beating, and he screamed. The older man continued to pump in and out of his tight opening and he felt something warm trickle down his thighs. His blood. Tears streamed down his face and he shook slightly. Once the sheriff was sated he exited Guy, and headed for the door, leaving the younger man crying on the floor.

The sheriff gone Guy crawled towards his bed, and the bowl of cold water that was left there, cleaning his wounds to the best of his ability. Pulling on a pair of black under wear he crawled into bed, hoping sleep would come quickly, knowing that it wouldn't and that it wouldn't be a peaceful sleep. He knew he should leave, walk out the castle and never return, but he couldn't. He had no where to go and even if he did try to escape the sheriff would hunt him down and drag him back, keeping a tighter leash on him. A quiet sigh escaped him, leaving wouldn't do any good and that only left him to choices: accept the sheriff's treatment with his usual smile so no one realised the truth, or kill himself. Except, he couldn't kill himself either, he didn't have the guts and he knew that if he did the sheriff would simply find some poor unsuspecting boy to take his place - he couldn't do that to anyone. He finally drifted off to sleep resigned to the fact that he was stuck where he was.


End file.
